


【盾冬】魂断布鲁克林大桥

by Spectral_without_heart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 盾冬八十周年振金婚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_without_heart/pseuds/Spectral_without_heart
Summary: 盾冬八十周年振金婚礼产物取自电影：《魂断蓝桥》Lofter上发表于：2020.12.20
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	【盾冬】魂断布鲁克林大桥

军官盾x芭蕾舞演员冬  
“嘿，Cap。今天Phoenix将军说给咱放一晚上假，”Dugan跟远处正在盯着速写本发呆的Steve吹了声口哨，“电影院旁边据说有芭蕾舞演出，你要不要去看看，给自己找点灵感？”  
好吧，又是一语双关。  
“看情况吧，你们也去？”  
“嗨呀，今晚我们约着去海港旁边的酒馆打牌呢，你无聊的时候找我们一起吧。”  
说实话，Steve作为美国队长身边不缺追求者，但是不知道怎么的，队长就好像不开窍一样，对谁都提不起兴趣。其中英国女特工Peggy Carter追求Steve最为猛烈，整个咆哮突击队都觉得郎才女貌挺般配的，可惜他依旧不为所动，甚至称得上冷漠。Dugan让他去看演出也主要是为了让队长找一个合适的人选。  
傍晚时分，Phoenix将军特意跑到Steve的帐篷里把里边极其不情愿的人给拉了出来。  
“怎么？发挥一下你的艺术细胞还不行？”说罢，他把一张芭蕾舞剧的票塞在了Steve手里，还意味深长的拍了拍对方的肩膀。  
票上说今晚由美国顶级芭蕾舞团表演天鹅湖......  
“那就谢谢长官了。”St eve揉了揉自己有些涨的头，暗想自己果然还是推脱不掉。  
“行了，伙计。别整那么多客套话，赶紧赶去吧，”走之前，将军还特意挑挑眉。“剧场工作人员可能有点热情。顺便别忘了替兄弟们多画几张画像。”  
Steve望着Phoenix远去的背影，手里攥紧了早已被揉的皱皱巴巴的入场券，心里总是有一种预感，不知道算好还是坏，亦或是两种情绪都掺杂在一起。  
今天会发生什么？不管了，先去应付完再说吧。  
他不知道的是，今晚遇见的某位芭蕾舞蹈演员将会改变他一辈子的命运。

Steve刚进去，工作人员就热情的迎上来，一晚上把Steve伺候像个大少爷。看来上级没少替他打点，可能也是自己名声在外---毕竟这年头谁不想跟大名鼎鼎的美国队长有点关系呢？  
Steve安安静静坐在自己的VIP专座上看着台上舞动的演员们，心想这服务还不错，特意帮他把旁边的座位都空出来，还递上一套专业绘画工具，外附赠一堆零食和饮品。他不太喜欢舞蹈，但舞者们的身材比例都不错，值得他在剧院里花时间研究一下人体比例。  
台上黑天鹅志得意满，成功把王子玩弄于手掌心，得意洋洋地用三十二个连续单足原地挥鞭来向所有人炫耀自己的胜利。这场演出，女演员连转三十二圈挥鞭转成了经典中的经典，这一绝技至今保留在《天鹅湖》中，成为衡量芭蕾演员和舞团实力的试金石。  
这都是后话，咱们先说眼前的。  
现场所有观众----除了Steve在观察“王子”之外----都沉浸在女演员的表演中。  
在Steve过去观察或画过的所有人中，不乏漂亮男孩和女孩，各有各的特点。Steve不得不承认他们是真好看，但是没有一个人能像现在台上的男孩如此吸引他的目光。男孩作为芭蕾舞首席演员的身材比例和动作自然是无可挑剔的，脸蛋棱角分明；大灯的光线追逐着他的身影时，Steve用自己四倍的眼力发现男孩的表情是彻底沉浸在表演当中的。  
Steve奇迹一般地没有提前离场，而且还一口气连着看完两场演出----第二场是胡桃夹子，剧场临时为今晚贵宾安排的，原班人马倾情出演。Steve没注意到自己一整晚上都在盯着那位男孩子看，昂贵的图纸上也全是他的容貌。

Steve神使鬼差地走向了后台男更衣室，还没到门口就发现他的男孩正在跟几名年轻姑娘说说笑笑，姑娘们被逗得咯咯直笑，从她们嘴里说出来的都是赞美之词。哦，对了，她们还叫他James和Bukcy？  
Bukcy？小鹿崽儿？  
他跟女孩们露出腼腆的笑容的时候还真挺像。  
好吧，Steve有点开始嫉妒围在他的男孩旁边的小姑娘们了，虽然此时男孩还不知道他心里怎么想的。Steve已经认定了，这名跳芭蕾的名叫Bukcy的男孩一定要属于他，一辈子都要。  
他拨开人群，直愣愣地走向男孩：  
“我已经注意您很久了，请问我可以请喝杯酒吗，Bucky？”  
“王子殿下，您愿意当我的模特么？”  
周围人群直接乱了套，当你的偶像突然出现在你身边，这谁能忍住不尖叫啊，虽然被邀请的主角不是你。男孩更是羞红了脸，低着头，半长的棕发挡在脸前，让人看不清他的表情。  
就当Steve和所有人都以为Bucky要拒绝时，男孩猛然抬起头，用水汪汪的绿眼睛盯着某一处，有些害羞地点了点头：  
“It’s my pleasure.”

咆哮突击队全员坐在小酒馆的角落里边喝酒边唱There Is A Tavern In The Town，他们是不会告诉你他们其实是唱给Steve和他的“新朋友”听的。  
“你的战友们好像很开心？”年轻人扬了扬头，轻轻用下巴指了指远处那帮唱歌的酒鬼。  
Steve一时间看的Bucky的面孔有点呆，没反应过来，他脸上也通红通红的。在白皙的皮肤映衬下，队长好像喝了两斤白酒。  
“啊？”  
“他们看着你，好开心啊。”  
“There is a tavern in the town  
In the town  
And there my true love  
Sits him down  
Sits him down......”  
Dugan那一帮人歌声越来越大，越来越跑调——不光是因为大舌头，Steve竟然听出了一丝丝幸灾乐祸？  
“Shut Up!”Steve忍无可忍。“Gabriel Jones就你声音最大！”  
“Cap, Language!”Jones嬉皮笑脸地喊了回去。  
Steve双手捂脸，事情似乎变得有些尴尬起来了。  
啧啧啧，全美国的英雄也开始害羞上了，对象还是个漂亮男孩。  
Falsworth在旁边拍拍Jones表示理解，他说自己已经听到一帮少男少女心碎的的声音了，他还有些夸张地捂着自己胸口模仿起心痛的样子。  
众人哈哈大笑，心满意足地打起了扑克。喜欢一个人，无论性别没什么大不了的，当事人觉得自己幸福才是第一位。

其实Steve想在今晚就跟Bucky吐露一下心声，但又挺纠结的----贸然表白会不会把自己一见钟情的对象给吓跑，尤其是在这个同性恋不合法的年代，错一步便是终章。  
他不知道的是，对方对他也是一见倾心，只是因为身份问题不敢吐露真心话。  
Bucky觉得Steve这么优秀，到时候要是被发现，自己是小事，大不了不跳舞了，去做平面模特，但Steve以后该怎么办？Bucky不敢想。

Steve暗下决心，等半夜时分把Bucky灌醉再说。而Bucky欣然接受来自Steve的小动作，一杯杯往下灌。  
午夜，小酒馆混杂的空气中弥漫着劣质烟酒的味道，音乐开到最大，几乎要震聋人的耳朵，无数男女都在舞池里疯狂扭动自己的腰肢和臀部，穿着暴露的女子嘻嘻哈哈的混在男人堆里面玩，用轻佻的语言挑逗着那些控制不住自己的大兵。  
Bucky坐在Steve大腿上，眼神迷离的盯着金发男人，终于他的大眼睛对上了男人深邃的双眸，此时男人蔚蓝的眼睛已被欲望填满，随时都可能把男孩拆入腹中。男孩有些害怕，开始小幅度挣扎起来，男人怎么能让他得逞呢？  
男人常年握枪的双手滑进了对方宽松的衣服中，它们顺着纤细的腰肢慢慢往上游走，抚过前面的腹肌，溜到上面稍微隆起的胸部，手指不安分地玩弄着上面两个可爱的小红豆子，直到豆子充血胀大......在他不断地玩弄下，身上的人呼吸终于乱了，开始在他耳边不断喘着粗气。他继续恶劣地搞怪，明显还不想放过男孩，他想看到天使堕落，成为追逐快感的荡妇，只为一个人所享用。  
Steve甚至坏心眼地用胳膊肘戳了一下Bucky的裤裆，那里早就被Bucky的小兄弟直起帐篷。Bucky哼一声，明显委屈极了，他狠劲瞪了一下作俑者，不过没什么用，反而更挑起了男人的兴致。男人把手的力道加大了，更加随意蹂躏着男孩有些涨乎乎的胸肌，玩的不亦乐乎，他甚至还顶了顶胯！  
天使不再害羞，他神使鬼差地把一只手伸进亵渎他的男人的内裤里，不断揉捏起对方的大家伙来，另一只手则放到自己下面，隔着牛仔裤疯狂揉搓；他漂亮的嘴唇则吐露出令人赤耳面红的爱语。  
Steve出来的时候还不忘狠狠掐一下Bucky的乳尖，正好Bucky也到了临界点，被Steve一刺激，也跟着射了。  
“妈的，刚才好爽。”  
“我也是。”被玩狠的男孩懒洋洋的回答着，他有点困了。  
Steve双手托着Bukcy的头，认真地盯着他，一字一句：  
“你愿意接受我的求婚么？”  
他没有等到回复，他的男孩已经睡着了。Steve抱着梦睡中的人小跑出去，把他安置在旁边的旅店后，到旁边珠宝店里买了一对不起眼的银色钻戒，刻上了俩人的首字母。他在路上给自己戴上一只，回到酒店又替Bucky戴上。做完这一切，Steve终于心满意足地躺在床上抱着Bucky睡了过去。

第二天早上Steve神清气爽，他看看怀里的人没有醒，就轻手轻脚地换上了衣服，临走之前还偷亲了一下Bucky。  
Steve又留了张字条，生怕Bucky醒来看不到自己的时候生气，毕竟他可不是薄情的人：  
“亲爱的Bukcy:  
我今天回军营处理一些事情，晚上再去剧院找你。  
Best wishes.  
爱你的，  
Steve  
3/10/1942”

“报告长官！今日全军调动，您所带的队伍将被调到奥地利的阿尔卑斯山脉驻守。请立即出发。”年轻的士兵向Steve敬了个军礼。  
后来部队在阿尔卑斯山下驻扎的时候，传令的小伙子也跟过来了。小伙子是狙击手，协助咆哮突击队执行歼灭计划。小伙子挺活泼的，一问年龄才十八，名字居然也叫Steve Rogers，但是没有中间名。他刚当了不到一年兵，最大的愿望就是能在圣诞节时活着回家吃火鸡。  
事实证明，战时别轻易跟别人说自己想做的事儿，否则命运之神会开跟你玩笑的。  
再后来，美国队长率咆哮突击队突袭火车时，小伙子替队长挡下致命一枪，临死前他示意队长帮他掏出一家人的合照放在胸口，还问队长能不能帮他写封信给妈妈。队长答应了小伙子的请求。  
小伙子走的时候还带着不甘心。  
队长突然想起了Bucky，一年了，Bucky一封信也没给他写过。他给Bucky所在剧院写过几次信，要么石沉大海，要么被退回。让人心寒的是退信上写的字：查无此人（Receiver Not Found）。那时军中通讯管得很严，级别越高、涉及领域越机密的人员通讯更受限。他用自己的职务之便找过一两次后勤人员，后勤人员摇摇头表示要是有你的信，我们也不敢不给你啊。  
Steve也不知道还得等多长时间才能把该死的德国佬赶走，也不知道Bucky是否活着，他不敢继续想下去。无数个夜晚，Steve被噩梦吓醒，梦到自己没抓住Bucky的手，他掉进深渊，无迹可寻。

1942年3月9日，Bucky最开心的一天，因为他遇见的美国队长，跟他一见钟情；1942年3月10日，Bucky最灰暗的一天之一，因彻夜未归被开除、满心欢喜地等了心上人一天却被告知对方已被调走。  
什么比这还难受的事情吗？  
有，比如Bukcy质问过部队的军官，美国队长他们到底去哪了，军官一个个直摇头，说军事机密不可能泄露；比如Bucky坚持写信一年，次次没回音，哪怕一封也没有；比如1943年Bukcy好不容易知道了Steve所在的部队番号，103团，某天他发现报纸上列出的阵亡名单上写着“Steve Rogers 103团，本次行动唯一牺牲成员”......  
从此世界上多了一个苦情人。  
1944年，Bucky街头流浪时遇见了Zola。  
Zola拽着他，不断劝说试图让他加入九头蛇组织----全球最大反动组织。Bucky哪能干啊，死活不同意，还质问现在全球有难，你怎么还要发战争财？  
Zola不说话，Zola只是从大衣内兜里掏出几张黑白照片在Bucky面前晃一下，是1942年那天半夜酒吧的照片，不知道是谁无意间照下来被Zola找到的。  
“James，你不想让人在死后还背上点什么吧？”  
后来Bucky为了Steve迫不得已加入九头蛇，成为Pierce手下最得力的杀手“冬日战士”，专门刺杀身居要职的官员们，无论政客还是部队高官。  
没人见过令人闻风丧胆的冬日战士真实面目，但他的传说留在每个人心中，一时间人人自危。

1945年9月2日，日本签订投降书。  
Steve站在布鲁克林桥头，凝望着过往船只。  
“过来吧，我知道你站在我后面有段时间了。”  
身后是冬兵，Steve从来都没有抱着活下去的信念，战场上如此，现在亦如此。  
Steve跟冬兵扭打在一起的时候，突然很想看看冬兵长什么样，这个男人的身材让他想起来三四年毫无音讯的Bucky......  
哦，他的Bucky。  
Steve发现杀手没有下死手，他趁乱把男人的面罩打下来了。  
很好，男人一个前滚翻，回头怨念地看了他一眼。  
“Bucky?”  
“Who the hell is Bucky.”  
“No.....”  
“You’re my mission.”  
“Then just do it.”

今日Bucky内心限定：1.论你的刺杀任务是你已经逝去的爱人该怎么办？2.以反派形象出现在正义的男友面前怎么办？在线等，挺急的。

“Bucky，跟我回家吧。我们可以隐姓埋名，去一个没人认识我们的地方。”  
Steve在哀求Bucky。好像是Steve第一次求人。而棕发男人只是用幽怨的眼神望着他，看着他心里直发毛。  
“Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne?”  
（是否应该忘记旧日的相识，不再想起？  
是否应该忘掉旧日的相识，忘掉逝去已久的日子？）  
Bucky不知道怎么回答，更不知道怎么面对昔日爱人。他想不明白为什么Steve要找他，明明已经过去了这么久，他才想起来找他。Steve已经高高在上了，他值得更好，自己明面上只是一个没有正式工作的演员，私下还做雇佣兵，也不是什么干净的活。  
他心里有一个声音一直在回荡：Steve没有阵亡，你的心愿也了解了。算了，就这样吧。  
Bucky踹开了Steve，跑向了大桥中间.....

“Bucky, NO!!!!”撕心裂肺的一声嚎叫，即使是Steve面对敌军的步步紧逼、达到战况最紧张时，听到家人去世的消息时也没有这么崩溃过。  
他整个世界仿佛已经没有声音了，只剩下他的朋友兼爱人挣脱他的手，哭着跑向了桥上正在行驶的军车的画面。  
他终究是没有拽住Bukcy的手......让两人再次分离。  
一个银色的圆环从男孩的手上掉下来，快速骨碌到桥边某不起眼的角落里，被杂草隐藏起来。要是仔细观察的话，你可以发现那是枚普通戒指，上面雕刻着“S&J”,是Steve当年临走时给Bucky带上的。  
没有人注意到它的踪迹，包括Steve。

“砰”......物体碰撞声在他耳边炸响。  
刹车声、咒骂声、哭喊声和救护车声夹杂在一起，他无力地跪在地上，眼前一阵阵发晕。Steve都不知道自己怎么离开现场的，可能是被谁给拽走的？也可能是自己失魂落魄地跟着医生走的？  
当他缓过神儿的时候，Sherry Zhang，Bucky的主治医生，已经站在他面前下病危通知书。  
“先生，签个字吧。百分之十不到的概率能抢救回来，患者伤的太严重了，除此之外还要看他的主观意识想不想活下去。”  
一瞬间，Steve脑子里天崩地裂。

三个月里Bucky已经做了不知道多少次手术，Steve已经记不清自己签了多少字。期间军中很多跟Steve有交情的士兵来探望过；以前跟Bukcy一个剧院的工作人员也来看过，就是多多少少眼神里对Steve有点敌意；最过分的是，Pierce这个罪魁祸首还来过一次，要不是医护人员拦着Steve不让他揍人，估计下一台手术就是Pierce的了。

九月初，Sherry Zhang医生例行检查完Bukcy的身体后表示他已无大碍，大家可以进入探望了。  
Bukcy终于有所好转了......所有人都长叹一口气，心里的大石头终于可以放下了。  
军车司机第一个冲进去，边骂边哭：  
“孩子你咋这么想不开呢？战争结束了，你朋友回来了，你也没上过战场。我儿子替人挡子弹牺牲我都没说啥。以后好好过日子，别干傻事儿。”  
Steve有点心虚，他认出来司机好像是当年狙击手的父亲了。  
Dr. Zhang声称病人的左臂受伤严重，可能这辈子都只是摆设；而且因为神经损伤，以后动作会不协调，也就是说Bucky无缘自己心爱的事业了。  
“Buck，你不应该加入他们的......”Steve坐在Bucky的病床边，眼里透露出无限的怜爱，又有一丝丝责怪的意味。  
“可是他们会毁了你！”病床上被绷带捆成粽子的小可爱有点崩溃。  
“如果没有你，我的世界才叫毁灭了。”  
“......”  
“你不能给我当模特，但是我可以把记忆中最美的Bukcy画出来。1942年，我们初遇那一晚，你在舞台上一眼望进了我心里，从此我就沉沦在那一抹绿色里。”  
“你不能照顾自己的话，别忘了我以前跟你说过的话，”I can do this all day”，我可以照顾你一辈子。”  
“你为了我可以牺牲你自己，那我也可以为你对抗全世界。”  
Bucky安安静静地听着Steve吐露出自己的心声，虽然他感觉有些土，但是都是他对他的爱不是吗？  
“我已经跟政府签订长期合同，他们不会因为同性恋而判我们刑了。”  
“他们要敢，我就撕毁协议。放心，我的用处还是很多的。”  
屋外聒噪的蝉声也没有了，全世界似乎都在等待Steve接下来的话语；午后阳光懒懒洋洋地打在金发男人身上，像极了台上光彩照人的白马王子，所有灯光都打在他身上，静静等待他说出至关重要的台词。  
“所以，James·Buchanan·Barnes先生，你愿意接受Steve·Grant·Rogers的求婚吗？”  
男人在病床前单膝跪地，无比虔诚地吻着床上病人的右手。  
仿佛过了一个世纪，棕发男孩轻轻点头：  
“我愿意。”

“And there's a hand my trusty friend!  
And give us a hand o' thine!  
And we'll take a right good-will draught,  
for auld lang syne.”  
（亲爱的朋友，这是我的手！  
伸出你的手吧！  
我们会好好地喝上一口的。  
为了旧时光。）

一篇简短的番外  
某次因执行任务而肾上腺素飙升的Steve开车回家的时候，发现自家爱人正站在桥头盼着他——最重要的还是，Bucky穿的特别诱惑（至少在Steve眼里是）。  
Steve心想自己这哪能受的住啊，于是他下车把Bucky橫抱了起来，慢慢往边上走去。  
Bucky可害羞了，满是见到爱人的欣喜，可是很快他就发现Steve走的方向跟车停的位置正相反。  
“混蛋Steve！快放我下来！”小鹿仔在男人怀里又踢又闹，挣扎着想下来。可是男人怎么能让好久不见的小可爱从自己怀里出来呢？  
果然，小鹿发现这招不管用，那就来点软的让Steve心软吧。  
“嗯......咱们回去做好不好啊？”  
（此处应有星星眼(´｡✪ω✪｡｀)）  
“......不好。”

如你所想，Steve跟Bucky在布鲁克林大桥上打了一晚上野战，到最后Bucky都累睡着了。俩人都太爽啦，做的差点没把魂儿都丢在桥上栅栏旁边，差点就真的魂断布鲁克林大桥了。  
男人把小可爱裹起来抱到车上的时候，睡梦中的小人儿还在那说梦话呢：  
“太大啦......我好开心，终于又见到你了。”  
“下次别在外面了吧，我不想让别人看到你上我的样子。”  
正在开车的Steve心头一热，果然Bucky值得世界上最好的东西。

Steve回家给小鹿仔洗澡的时候还纳闷呢，为啥晚上桥的灯是开着的，但是没有一辆车，甚至没有一个人经过大桥呢。第二天的报纸就告诉了他一切——纽约时报头条《美国队长与爱人在布鲁克林大桥上野战》。  
Brock Rumlow深藏功与名，让全世界人都知道了Stucky曲折的爱情故事。  
当然了，这些都是后话。重要的是，Steve和Bucky就像童话里写的那样，像王子与公主的完美结局，他俩幸福的生活在了一起，直到永远。


End file.
